The Legacy of Three: Chapter 1
Jake Knight I''' '''The Master and the Knight I walked slowly, trying to be as silent as possible. I, Jake Knight was in the middle of the forest trying to hunt something to eat. I lived in a small town in Alaska known. My father worked in a store at the town, he sold Pies. We lived a little far from the town, our house was on top of a hill. I heard a noise behind me and I turned. My bow ready to shoot whatever my sight caught. I felt something touch my back. "Pay attention to everything that's around you not just one noise," said the man standing behind me. He was tall about 6'4 with short black hair, a beard and blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket, gray shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. "Hey dad," I replied. "You know I am only thirteen, right?" "And I am only 33." He lowered his sword. I turned around to face him, he smiled at me then took four steps back and pointed his sword at me. "Let's duel son." I smiled back, I took my sword out and got in a fighting pose. "You know I am going to beat you right?" He just laughed then attacked me. He moved his sword swiftly, he was a good attacker and very good at blocking too. I tried to hit him everytime he slowed down but somehow he managed to block me. He spinned then kicked me on the chest making me fall. Then he pointed the end of his sword at my neck. "Always be ready, your opponent won't only use his weapon," he told me. I glared at him then try to kick his leg but he jumped. I quickly stood and started attacking him. He blocked each of my attacks. "My turn." he said. He attacked again and I managed to block a few of he's hits. He almost got my leg but I barely dodged it. He attacked again and this time I blocked it and was even able to disarm him. I pointed my sword at his. "I win!" That was the first time I ever beated my father with a sword... 4 years later... I stood at the top of the hill were our house was. I watched the small town from far, you could see all the stores and the people there looked like tiny ants. I practiced with my beautiful silver sword. I've became a very good swordsman since the first victory against my father. I was unbeatable, nobody could beat me. My father now lasted seconds fighting me before I would beat him. I managed to enter a few tournaments and won them all with ease. The sky was becoming darker and stores were starting to close. I saw my father's car arrive. A strange cracking noise came from behind me. I turned around and saw a giant tree fall towards me, I rolled out of the way in time. My father got out of the car quickly then took his sword out and stood in front of me ready to fight. "Dad, it was an accident." He shook his head. "This ain't an accident Jake, get your sword out," he told me. He looked worried, I've never seeing him like that. A strange figure approached us. It was big and looked like it only had one eye, it looked like one of those greek mythogical creatures known as Cyclaps or was it Cyclopes? It carried a giant stick and looked like it was ready to eat us."Get out of here you ugly beast" yelled my father. "You call me ugly?" yelled back the now pissed off monster. "You ugly and delicious food!" Yep, I guess he did wanted to eat us. The creature ran towards us with his stick held high. We rolled out of the way then stabbed it with our swords. The creature yelled in pain. "You stupids!" it roared. The creature hit my father with its giant stick sending him flying. He hit a tree and fell unconscius. I stabbed it again the took a few steps back, playing the offence and defence strategy. The best ran towards me, I jumped to my left then ran for my dad's sword which was laying a few feet away from me. The best hit a tree then turned around in rage. It saw were I was heading and ran towards me once again. I grabbed the sword and threw it at his eye but he seemed to know this was coming and easily dodged it. I was about to stand when it grabbed me by the leg and started swinging me like if I was a toy. I stabbed it in the arm making him lose his grip on me and let me go. I hit my dad's truck really hard. I touched the back of my head and felt it wet. I looked back at my again and noticed it covered with a lot of blood. Then the beast disappared right in front of my eyes, it just left a golden dust after it disappeared. Behind the dust I saw my father with my sword in his hand. "Are you okay son?" asked my father. "Yeah I think I'll be fine" I responded. Then three more shadows appeared behind my father...three more beasts just like the one before but they were bigger. "Dad!" I yelled but it was too late, one of the beasts had already sent him flying. They walked towards me slowly, ready to eat me completely. I just sat there frozen in fear. The giant in front of me licked his lips then murmured something I could'nt quite catch. "W-What?" I asked him. "You look yummy." said the giant next to the one in front. "Umm...thanks..." I said nervously. I was trying to make some time...maybe someone would hear us and come to rescue us. A man appeared behind the giants. He stood there in shock. "Bears!?" he said very loudly then ran back to the woods pretty scared. Great! I saw my father run in front of them yelling. "Get out of here!" he screamed. One of the giants chuckled then hit him with his fist sending him flying backwards. He layed on the ground moving and a puddle of blood was forming. His whole face was ruing and he had a lot of cuts in his body....he was probably dead. Tears were rolling down my face, I did the only thing that came up to my head after seeing my father in the ground full of blood. I grabbed the sword of my father and ran for revenge...not the most logical think, probably really stupid but I was furious. The giants were surprised and the first one I stabbed didn't react fast enough so he turned into a pile of golden dust. One of the giants try to hit me with his stick but I dodged it, the other one though was able to hit me pushing me back a little. I barely felt the hit all I wanted to do was kill them. I stabbed one in the foot then rolled towards the other one. I went between his legs and stabbed his backs. "You dirty demigod!" roared one of them. It try to kick me but I moved out of the way just in time before stabbing it right on the chest making it vanish. The other one now really mad punched me on the stomach. I felt pain all over my body, I was exhausted and close to dying. Then a miracle happened. The beast was about to make his final strike to kill me when an arrow hit his eye. He yelled in pain then another arrow hit him in the chest making him vanish like the rest. I fell to the ground. I started seeing black dots but before I lost consciusness I saw a beautiful young girl with brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Next Chapter ''' '''Author's Note Okay so I finally finished the first chapter. As you may have noticed Jake was raised by his protective father who did his best to keep him close. His father was aware of the greek world that Jake would soon discover so he protected him all those years. They lived in Alaska for a reason and Jake was able to survive there for 17 years for a reason...which has to do with the deal his godly parent made with his dad years ago. '''Next Chapter: '''Alexis Sword is a young girl who is sent on a quest by her father, during her quest she rescues a young demigod known as Jake Knight. Now she will bring him back and introduce him to an unknown world to him with a lot of dangers. Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:The Legacy of Three Category:Complete Category:Earth-865